


Moonstruck

by acciss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, College AU, Depictions of fantasy violence, F/F, Fantasy AU, Fine are FE villains, Fire Emblem AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sex, Tori and Eichi are Pegasus Knights, War, healthy amounts of cheesiness, references to death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciss/pseuds/acciss
Summary: A collection of short enstars fics for a variety of different ships. Tags will be added as stories are updated, but i'll list any important warnings at the top of each story, as tagging can get a bit messy when there's multiple stories in one post.1) Four Years (Keito & Eichi):Nothing is ever easy with Eichi.2) Half in the Daytime (Tsukasa & Leo): Leo makes Tsukasa watch the sunrise.3) All and Everyone (Yuzuru & Tori): Fire Emblem/Fantasy AU. Yuzuru follows his liege into battle.4) Sunday Love (Eichi & Tsumugi- College AU): Eichi visits Tsumugi at college. He still doesn't know how relationships work.5) Sleep Sound (Eichi & Tsumugi- Rule 63): Eichi and Tsumugi try on clothes.





	1. Four Years (Keito & Eichi)

Keito has no intention of answering the door to whoever has the audacity to be bothering him at midnight. It could be the President, for all he cares- anyone inconsiderate enough to disturb him at this hour on a weekday simply doesn’t deserve his time. He closes his book, turns out the lights and settles into bed.

When his doorbell rings for the sixth time, he can no longer ignore it. Angry, he fumbles around in the dark for his glasses and goes to unlock the door, though he already knows well who’s on the other side.

‘Long time, no see.’ 

His voice is raspier than usual, and his eyes are rimmed red from crying. Still, there’s the lilt of a smile in his tone.

‘What the hell is the matter with you, Eichi.’

‘Can I come in?’

Keito sighs and steps back to let him into the hall. Eichi doesn’t answer his question, instead opting to absent-mindedly run his fingers over one of Keito’s ornaments. He’s completely soaked, to the point where small puddles of rainwater are forming on the ground where he stands.

‘Why did you walk all the way here in the rain? Are you trying to get yourself killed?’

Eichi snorts in amusement, but still doesn’t give him an answer. Keito doesn’t really need one, though. Sometimes Eichi defies explanation.

‘Come on, idiot. Get yourself dried off.’

Keito directs him to the bathroom. Eichi shuts the door, and Keito leaves a fresh change of clothes folded neatly outside. He comes into Keito’s bedroom a few moments later, wearing Keito’s sweatshirt and trackpants, but is otherwise not much drier than he was before.

‘You’re hopeless. You didn’t even dry your hair. Here, sit down and give me that towel.’

Eichi situates himself in front of Keito on the bed, his back facing him, knees pulled up to his chest. Keito can hear a slight rattling in his breathing from congestion in his chest. Keito works through fine blond hair with the towel, concentrated on getting it as dry as possible.

‘You’re very gentle, Keito.’

Keito thinks Eichi is trying to tease him, but he sounds dejected, so it falls flat. He ignores him and keeps going.

‘We broke up.’ Eichi eventually says.

They’re both silent for a moment.

‘I could have guessed.’

‘Don’t say it like that.’

Keito hasn’t spoken to Eichi in four months. The only things he’s heard about him have come from the magazines that line the racks at his local grocery store, boasting headlines about Eichi Tenshouin’s latest antics with his new beau. It was about three months ago when he saw the first photo of them splashed across the glossy covers, and that told him all he needed to know about why Eichi had seemingly dropped all contact with him. It definitely wasn’t the controlling actions of a jealous lover; when Eichi loves, he loves consumingly, to the point where attention given to anyone but the object of his affection is attention squandered. Keito couldn’t bring himself to begrudge him for it, though. When you’ve known Eichi for as long as he has, you learn to be patient.

 Eichi’s hair is now dry, and he lays horizontally across the double bed, his eyes closed. Keito has accepted that he won’t be getting much sleep, and has begun reading his book again. 

‘You’ll definitely catch a cold, Eichi. I don’t understand why you didn’t just call your driver to bring you. Not even a person with a healthy constitution would do something so stupid as to walk for half an hour in the rain, nevermind alone and at night. Sometimes it seems like you have a death wish.’

 A smile twitching at the edges of Eichi’s lips.

‘I missed your lectures.’

He lies there for a few moments, looking almost blissful.

‘To answer your question, I walked here because I like the rain.’

He wants to scold Eichi for being both reckless _and_ pretentious, but finds himself caught up with the arresting mental image that his words have conjured. He envisions Eichi wandering alone down the narrow, rain-washed streets, cotton and cashmere soaked and clinging to his skin, throwing his head back and baring his face to elements to feel the cool droplets on his cheeks.

Nothing is ever easy with Eichi. Everything is a greek tragedy, and, beyond hospital walls, life is a dramatic and romantic stage play where every occurrence bears some metaphorical resonance. Eichi manages to find some kind of pleasure in something as sad as a breakup, because being broken up with in the first place is a surefire sign that he is alive, and more importantly, that he’s _living._ As far as Keito can tell, emotional pain is, to Eichi, like some kind of flame that he can’t help but touch. He absolutely feels the white-hot sting, but in that first contact before the pain sets in, there’s a reminder that he can still feel warmth.

Eichi moves next to Keito on the bed, resting his head against plush pillows. He’s staring at him. Keito keeps his eyes deliberately fixed to the pages of his book.

‘Keito.’

No response.

‘Keito.’

‘Keito.’

‘What, Eichi.’

‘Take off your glasses and look at me.’

‘No.’

‘Please?’

Keito just sighs, takes off his glasses, and lies so that he’s facing Eichi. He knows well by now that he can’t help but indulge him, but he always tries to put up a fight, no matter how feeble.

‘Your eyes are the greenest I’ve ever seen. They’re so pretty.’

Eichi’s hand is on his cheek now. Keito had forgotten how hard it is to be touched him him. 

‘Have you been asked out on any dates at your new gig? The girl’s hearts must be all aflutter, having a former idol amongst their ranks, you know?’

‘No. The artists I work with are professionals, Eichi. Unlike you.’

He giggles, then lies silent for awhile, his gaze growing pensive as it drifts across the room.

‘Can we cuddle, Keito?’

At that, Keito feels like someone has dumped a bucket of ice-cold water over him-but he doesn’t falter.

‘No.’

He refuses to meet Eichi’s eyes. If he does, he knows it’ll all be over.

‘Please?’

‘Enough. I only have so much patience. I’m not going to be your rebound.’

‘You know it’s not like that. I...just want to feel someone’s warmth. Just for tonight.’

Eichi’s voice sounds so small. This justification doesn’t make Keito feel any better; in fact, it probably makes him feel worse. But he lets out a sigh, a voiceless signifier of his resignation, and Eichi crawls into his arms. He’s heavy on top of him; Keito’s arm will definitely go dead if they lie like this for long. Eichi’s head is buried in the nook of his shoulder, and his tears fall hot on Keito’s neck. He strokes Eichi’s hair as his sniffles turn to sobs, and wills himself not to think about how badly he wishes he could hold Eichi like this every night. He’ll lie there with him until morning, just a source of warmth to lull him to sleep, a place-holder for another’s body. They’ll awake soon, and nothing will have changed.

 

 ----------

The moon is as full and as bright as Keito has ever seen it. He’s standing, watching Eichi, who is knelt, fondling with the petals of a pink rose. Eichi is attired entirely in white, a stunning stage get-up that looks at once completely foreign and at home in the humble little flower garden. The tails of his coat give way to ivory ruffles of organza that trail for meters behind him. Illuminated by the shine of the moon, it reminds Keito of a wedding dress.

‘Your manager wants you at the after-party.’ 

Eichi smiles at the sound of Keito’s voice, but doesn’t move.

 Ever since that night, Eichi has scarcely left Keito’s apartment. They share a bed, though he hasn’t asked Keito to hold him again. Tonight, he’s brought Keito along as his guest to the biggest awards show in the industry, but he appears to be more concerned with observing a rosebush than mingling.

Eichi stands then, and turns so he’s facing Keito.

‘Have you ever thought that you’d lost your glasses, but they were actually on top of your head the whole time?’

 Eichi delivers this bizarre line with profound sincerity. Keito just looks at him perplexedly. Their eyes lock onto one another for a moment, and Eichi, no longer able to conceal his amusement, lets out a snort of laughter. Soon, the pair of them are bent over laughing, practically gasping for breath by the time they’re standing upright again.

Keito takes off his glasses to wipe a few stray tears from his eyes, still giggling a little.

‘Was that supposed to be a metaphor?’ He asks.

‘I couldn’t think of anything better.’

‘Don’t you write your own lyrics?’

‘I can’t strike gold every time, Keito.’

What were you even trying to say?’

‘It’s probably for the best if I don’t tell you-far too cheesy.’

‘You can’t just come out with something like that and not explain yourself.’

‘ _‘Finding what you’ve been looking for right under your nose’,_ and all that.’

 Keito doesn’t say anything, but he feels his heartbeat quicken a little when Eichi moves closer. He takes Keito’s hands, twining their fingers together. He’s smiling, and there’s a markedly soft expression in his eyes. Keito can feel the warmth of his palms through his gloves.

‘Would you mind if I bothered you for a little while longer, Keito?’

‘How much longer?’

‘The doctor says about four years.’

Keito feels a melancholy seeping through all the warm, misty emotions swimming in his head. But that’s what loving Eichi is; a heady, bittersweet cocktail of elation and heartache. Keito can’t imagine it any other way.

‘Four years with you would be four years well spent.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a spiritual predecessor to my longer Keichi fic, so if you liked this you might enjoy that- https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761561


	2. Half in the daytime (Leo & Tsukasa)

Daylight streams through the room, not so bright as to fully rouse him, but enough to stir him a little from his peaceful sleeping. In his half-awake state, Tsukasa is made vaguely aware of the sound of rushed footsteps by his bedside, but his mind makes no moves to discern who they’re coming from. Right now, lost to his hazy fortress of silken pillows and egyptian cotton, the world doesn’t exist beyond Tsukasa’s languid dreams.

Apparently, someone has taken issue with this, and is now shaking him by the shoulders to wake him up.

‘Suo, c’mon! You’ve gotta see this!’

Tsukasa can’t manage to form any coherent speech, only sit up and sleepily rub his eyelids.

‘Wha...Leader?’

His voice is woozy, and he has barely registered that it is indeed Leo who’s currently hauling by the arm out of bed. The blackout curtains have been messily thrown open, revealing the sun rising over the French Riviera. It’s still mostly dark, with just a few strokes of amber streaming across the sky.

‘What’s...what’s the matter?’

Tsukasa hasn’t had the time to become disgruntled at his rude awakening, and is instead trying to piece together the situation.

‘No time! We have to see it coming up!’

‘Mmmm...I don’t…’

‘C’mon, Suo! Wake yourself up! We have to go!’

Leo moves momentarily away from Tsukasa, bends down, and then returns. He places his hands on Tsukasa’s cheeks; his hands are ice-cold and slightly wet. Tsukasa’s heart lurches in his chest, and his eyes are suddenly wide open.

‘W-what the hell! Why are your hands so cold?’

‘Wahaha! That ice-bucket proved itself useful!’

Wasting no time, Leo roughly grasps Tsukasa’s hand and makes for the door. Tsukasa wants to protest, but there’s so many questions swirling in his mind that all he manages to come out with is a muffled yelp of surprise. As the door shuts, he hears Ritsu grumpily mumbling something about curtains.

As an end-of-year gift, Tsukasa’s parents had offered he and his friends a vacation at one of their usual haunts, a penthouse suite in a five star hotel in the South of France. Tsukasa took quiet enjoyment in seeing the members of Knights so enthralled by all of the luxuries, but Leo had been seemed largely unimpressed by it all, saying that he couldn’t find any inspiration in purely material things. Tsukasa was bothered by his rudeness, and they’d had a small falling out over it a few nights previously. Things had been icy between them since that- so why was he now running hand in hand with him down the stairs?

‘Hurry up, Suo! There’s no time!’

‘Leader! P-Please be quieter! You’ll wake the other guests!’

‘Wahaha! Let them wake up! Everyone should be awake now to witness this! No dream can compare to the majesty of what we’re about to see!’

‘ _Stop it!_ If someone complains about us to the hotel staff, I’ll be too ashamed to show my face in the lobby ever again!’

‘You’re being pretty loud yourself, eh, Suo? Is that breathless excitement I hear beneath your complaining? Or are you just that out of shape?’

‘You-!...Ah, I don’t even know what to say to you anymore. Just try to keep your voice down at least a little, alright?’

Tearing down the winding staircase, his peripheral vision a blur, he constantly feels like he’s on the verge of stumbling over and falling down. The marble tile is cold under his bare feet, but Leo’s hand is warm. He’s three steps ahead of him; Tsukasa wants to try taking two steps at once to close the gap between them, but with the speed that Leo’s pulling him along at, it’d only result in him losing his footing.

Seven flights of stairs later and they’re out into the open lobby. Tsukasa guesses it’s about 5am, and the only person in their vicinity is a disgruntled looking older man behind the counter. He shoots them an irritated glare but says nothing as the pair, both still in their pyjamas, make for the private beach at the back of the hotel.

Leo doesn’t stop running even as they reach the sand. The sky is almost completely orange now, and he’s practically sprinting to the shore, as if he could simply wade out and catch the sun to keep it from rising before they were ready. Tsukasa’s legs seem to be moving of their own accord, and he barely realizes how out of breath he is.  

Finally Leo stops, just where the sea meets the sand. He lets his hands fall by sides, but doesn’t release his soft grip on Tsukasa’s. Tsukasa is momentarily embarrassed, but that fades away as he looks over the coastline, watching as the pinks and oranges are reflected in the soft ripples of the sea. He glances at Leo. He’s silent-a rare occurrence- and looks completely enthralled. His lips are slightly parted, his green eyes shining. This is just like Leo, Tsukasa thinks, to drag him out of bed at five in the morning to watch the sun rise. It should be a cliche, but Leo does everything with so much passion and sincerity that you can’t help but believe him wholeheartedly.

They stand watching until the sun has fully risen. Leo returns to his usual excitable self then, loudly proclaiming his wonder at it all.

‘I love this! I love you, Suo!’

‘You love everyone.’

Tsukasa says it so quietly, almost like he’s speaking only to himself.

Leo pauses.

‘Does that bother you?’

Tsukasa hesitates, pushes a strand of hair behind his ear. He hadn’t meant to sound so bitter.

‘I-’

‘There’s a lot to love about people-especially when you don’t really know them. Once you become really involved with someone, you find out all sorts of things that you hate. If you can still love them after that, then you know they’re special.’

Tsukasa doesn’t know what to say. He often feels like this with Leo, like he’s in tune with something that Tsukasa isn’t, and all he can really do is stay silent and listen.

‘Like you, for example. You’re petulant, uptight and stuffy. You don’t know how to have fun, you comfort eat when you’re stressed, and you let other people fluster you way too easily.’

‘What?!! I-’

‘Oi, Suo, let me finish. Thanks for illustrating my point, though.’

He turns to Tsukasa and smiles.

‘So, if I still love you after knowing all that about you, you must be pretty special, right?’

Tsukasa’s staring at his feet, his eyes half lidded.

‘Special? It took you months to even remember my name. I’m quite certain you’ll find someone more interesting wherever your next venture brings you.’

Leo replies without hesitation.

‘Nah. As soon as I met you, I knew you were gonna be important. And...I don’t plan on straying too far from you.’

‘I don’t know how much I believe that.’

Leo slides his thumb over Tsukasa’s hand.

‘Is there some way I could prove it to you?’

Tsukasa smiles.

‘Hmmm...maybe bringing me out here to see this is proof enough.’

‘Heh, maybe. Though I was kinda hoping you’d ask me to kiss you.’

Tsukasa feels his whole face go red.

‘Eh?!’

‘Haha, you don’t have to, Suo. I just knew saying that would get you all embarrassed.’

Leo lets go of his hand and turns to walk back to the hotel. Before he gets very far though, he stops, craning his neck back to look at Tsukasa as he talks, wearing a smile that’s dangerously close to a smirk.

‘The offer’s still open, though.’

Tsukasa, tired of talking, just grabs him by the cuff of his sleeve and pulls him closer, close enough that their foreheads are touching. The kiss comes naturally, a gentle elation fizzing up inside him as their lips brush. His eyes are lidded when they pull away, smiling as he lets out a slightly shaky sigh. Leo takes his hand again, and when Tsukasa meets his gaze he’s practically beaming.

‘Well...not bad, newbie.’


	3. All and Everyone (Yuzuru & Tori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'All and Everyone' (Yuzuru & Tori-Fire Emblem/Fantasy AU): Yuzuru follows his liege into battle.
> 
> TW: Fantasy violence, minor character death, blood

‘It’s just a small band of them. They’re gathering in the south, but they plan on marching to the capital. You will lead the charge, and meet them just before they cross the border. Honestly, you two could probably do it with just ten or so men, but since it’s your first mission without Wataru and I, I’ll send thirty of our strongest with you. Now then, do you have any questions?’

Eichi is perched cross-legged behind his wooden desk in the strategy room, smiling serenely at Tori and Yuzuru. Tori is sitting, but Yuzuru is standing straight, hands held behind his back. Wataru, unusually quiet, is leafing through a dusty tome by the window.

‘Nope! Those pathetic rebels won’t stand a chance against me!’

Eichi chuckles at that, but Yuzuru flinches internally. His liege’s immaturity is a constant source of worry for him, the reason he can’t seem to get more than three hours of peaceful rest a night, even when his body is so worn out from battle that he feels he could collapse.

‘I expect as much from our precious Tori. And how about you, Yuzuru?’ He smiles at him expectantly.

Yuzuru bows his head slightly, like he always does when Eichi directly addresses him.

‘I have no concerns, Your Highness. I’m quite sure that my young master’s performance will exceed your expectations.’

Eichi hums in agreement.

‘Though the group is smaller than usual, I don’t want you to hold back. I intend for every battle that we fight to send a message about the strength of our empire. Don’t be afraid to make an example of them.’

Yuzuru and Tori nod, and Tori stands to leave. Yuzuru goes to follow, but once Tori is out in the hallway, Eichi calls his name.

‘Yuzuru.’

His voice is stern, but not unkind. Still, Yuzuru can’t help but blanch a little at the sound of his name on Eichi’s lips.

‘Yes, Your Highness?’

‘I understand that your loyalty lies first with your liege, and then with your kingdom. I have no issue with that, you know? In fact, it brings me peace of mind to know that Tori is in such capable hands. Still, you’re an invaluable asset to our army, Yuzuru, so I only ask that you keep yourself safe too. I want you both back here in one piece, so don’t do anything reckless.’

Yuzuru hesitates, trying to formulate an appropriate answer in his head before replying.

‘It is as you say, Your Highness, that my utmost concern will always be Tori’s safety. However, I have no wish to compromise the strength of our country’s military. I can assure you that both my liege and myself will return with not so much as a scratch.’

Eichi approaches him and rests a hand on his shoulder. Yuzuru is uncomfortable with this easy showing of intimacy, given that the two have never spoken about anything outside of battle formations and political maneuvers.

‘I look forward to seeing how you two fare. Take care, Yuzuru.’

It doesn’t take them long at all to reach the border; half a day, at most, even with them stopping to rest along the way. Tori is excitable, head held high as he rides in front alongside Yuzuru. King, his pegasus, looks even more brilliantly white than usual; Yuzuru figures Tori must have spent a considerable amount of time brushing him down before departing. Both pegasus and rider are impatient, with King chomping at the bit and Tori badgering the soldiers behind them to pick up the pace.

‘C’mon, peasants! Can’t you go any faster?’ He calls back to them.

‘Young master, please behave. We are going at a fine pace, and we will reach our destination at the intended time.’

‘Agh, Yuzuru, you’re _so_ boring. Seriously, why did Eichi put _you_ in charge, and not me?!’

‘Perhaps it is due to the kind of impatience and immaturity that my young master is displaying as we speak.’

‘Hey! For a slave, you really are rude, you know?!’

‘I am not your slave, young master, so do not address me as such. Please, keep your mind on the battle ahead of us rather than bickering.’

 _‘_ Alright, alright...but quit nagging me, Yuzuru!’

The small rebellion force are caught completely off guard when Yuzuru and Tori find them, dismounted and vulnerable in the clearing of the forest. Yuzuru wastes no time giving orders, and his army don’t hesitate despite their opponent’s obviously disadvantaged position. Yuzuru can see from where he’s standing that there are a number of archers amongst their ranks.

‘Young master, stay here until I give you my command. Allow the others to dispose of most of the archers before you approach.’

Tori nods, eyes intently following the course of the battle. Yuzuru can tell that he’s excited; he’s practically buzzing in the saddle, fingers fidgeting impatiently with the reins. 

Once the others have cleared most of the archers, Yuzuru gives Tori permission to go ahead. He mounts King, and Yuzuru flinches slightly as the pegasus draw closer to him- he never was very good with them. Tori doesn’t notice at all, seems to have forgotten all about Yuzuru’s presence- and that of everyone else, for that matter. Smiling green eyes skim over the trails of dead bodies and patches of scorched land, seeing only the horizon where the grey clouds are parting to give way to blue. He takes to the sky, then, as if on cue, and Yuzuru immediately feels that familiar pang in his chest, the overpowering instinct that tells him to do absolutely anything to keep his liege alive and safe. His senses are heightened, his eyes drawn and ears sharp. He’s suddenly acutely aware of the weight of the dagger in his hand.

The sun’s glare on Tori’s lance is blinding as he descends, a dazzling blur of white and pink that cuts through the dreary landscape, much the same way that his weapon pierces through the chest of the soldier unfortunate enough to find himself in Tori’s line of sight. The man lets out a primal cry of pain, one that would be sickening had Yuzuru not heard similar countless times already, and falls to his knees. Tori wastes little time in returning to the sky, fresh blood dripping from his lance as he withdraws and circles the premise for his next victim. All the while, Yuzuru methodologically cuts through anyone on the ground who looks like they might pose a threat to his liege. The battlefield is as much Yuzuru’s element as the palace is; he makes a formidable butler, but his real duty has always been to keep the Himemiya heir safe at all costs. Orphaned at a young age, he was raised with this as his sole purpose in life; but sometimes, when he watches Tori brush down King after a long battle with that soft expression in his eyes, he thinks he’d protect him with the same resolve no matter what.

Tori is in front of him once again, preparing to descend upon an enemy mage. He raises both arms above his head and twirls his lance, three perfect circles to gain traction, then swoops down with force, driving his spear violently through him **.** His war cry rings out vivaciously, the childish glee eerily out of sorts against the carnage that Eichi’s army is wreaking upon the small band of rebels. Tori’s new technique was a success, and the man _(or perhaps,_ Yuzuru thinks as he examines the body lying at his feet, _he would be_ _better described as a boy_ ) is dead.

Yuzuru has never seen Tori try such an advanced maneuver in battle before. Using both hands to propel the lance, it’s a move that requires impeccable balance in the saddle; with no free hand to grip the reins, the slightest loss of equilibrium can send the rider plummeting to the ground in an instant. It requires the kind of skill associated with the highest rank of pegasus knights, but Yuzuru has previously seen only one other person execute it successfully in battle, and that person is Eichi. He’s reminded then of an observation of Wataru’s during one of his intensive training sessions with Tori.

‘Our princess is a big fan of our Emperor, is he not?  You have imitated him, yes? Practiced it over and over, until you’d burned the image into your brain. Indeed; it’s apparent in every action you make.’

It’s true that Tori’s fighting style is a near carbon copy of Eichi’s, but the refinement is missing. He doesn’t quite look natural in the saddle, and King has a nasty habit of jerking and darting at the most inopportune of times. In fact, Yuzuru thinks, it’s a wonder he wasn’t thrown off as soon as he released his grip on his reins. It’s not the same when the Emperor rides, whose grace and serenity is often enough to give pause to even his most vehement of foes. But there’s a vibrancy in Tori that has never existed in Eichi, an energy that keeps the enemy’s eyes on him up until they draw their last breath. Yuzuru also notes, with a slight sense of relief, that he has never seen Tori’s eyes grow dark with bloodlust the same terrifying way that Eichi’s do- at least not yet. Still, he supposes that matters little when he and Tori have amassed a body count that, between them, likely rivals that of the revered Tenshouin scion.

Yuzuru hears the beating of King’s wings, and Tori is above him again. He watches him go, equal parts impressed with his young liege and terrified for him. That split second of distraction from his surroundings was all it took for a disheveled looking member of the rebellion to set his sights on Tori. Yuzuru’s stomach drops when he sees it; the man’s jaw is steeled, the string of his bow is taut, fully pulled back and ready to aim. Yuzuru doesn’t have time to process it; two shots from him and King will be downed. If that happens, Tori falls, and from that height he will most certainly die.

Yuzuru can’t see, can’t hear, everything lost to the searing, red hot fury that propels him towards the archer with his dagger raised. His attack bears none of the elegance or precision that he has become renowned for-it is an assault, vicious almost to the point of derangement, and he does not let up until every last inch of life has been drained from the sorry rebel’s body. He doesn’t realize it, but he has been screaming, and blood streaks his face and soaks his uniform.

Tori may be safe now, but Yuzuru isn’t. Taking advantage of his distraction, a mounted soldier is charging towards him, his lance aimed point-blank at him. He still hasn’t come back to himself; he can hardly see for the tears fogging his vision, can’t seem to tighten his grip around the handle of his weapon. He hears the thudding of galloping hooves as the cavalry draws dangerously closer, but all he can do now is watch, mouth agape, a rabbit in the headlights.

_‘Yuzuru!!’_

Tori’s scream pierces through the buzzing in his head, and suddenly Yuzuru is fully aware of the rapidly closing distance between his body and the spear. Darkness obscures his vision completely, and Yuzuru’s last thought before blacking out is that he must be dying.

He isn’t dead, in fact, just shocked. Tori, however, has no way of discerning this from his distance; all he sees is Yuzuru lying on the ground, eyes closed and uniform soaked through with blood. He swoops down in a flurry of feathers, unleashing an onslaught of quick strikes on the mounted soldier. Tears are streaming down his face, and his wordless cries grow more desperate and more furious every time their lances clash. He can tell from the weight behind the man’s parries that he is stronger than him; Tori is agile, though, and he nimbly dodges his attacks before creating an opening for himself and going for the kill.

With most of the small rebellion force now quashed, Tori finds himself in a mostly empty battlefield. He guides King to a rough landing, too numb to feel the impact that would usually leave him nauseous. He scrambles down, tugging his feet from the stirrups, and runs to where Yuzuru is lying.

Yuzuru lies there, flickering in and out of consciousness for a few moments. He hears a voice, though it’s muffled, and feels hands grasping his shoulders. The next time he wakes up, it’s for good, though he can’t muster the energy to do much. Slowly, he recalls what has transpired, pieces together the puzzle until he concludes that it’s Tori who’s currently in hysterics above him. His face is buried in Yuzuru’s chest, and his whole body is shaking. He’s trying to say saying something, but it’s swallowed up by violent sobs that he can’t seem to control. Eventually, he draws his face away from Yuzuru’s blood stained shirt to look at his face, and his jaw drops when he sees that Yuzuru’s eyes are open. A small, balled fist pounds down on Yuzuru’s chest, and Tori is practically snarling, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

‘ _You…!_ Why were you…how could you...I thought… _I thought you were_ …!’

Tori breaks down, his sobs no longer constricted, a mess of tears and blood nuzzled against the white cotton of Yuzuru’s blouse. It’s a sight that would normally break Yuzuru’s heart in two, but all he can gather the strength to do is raise his hand so he can run his fingers through Tori’s hai **r.** Tori’s crying becomes more suffocating at this contact, but Yuzuru manages to catch what he’s saying.

‘Yu...zu...ru _…_ don’t.. _.if something happened to you…I don’t know what I’d do!’_

‘My, my. What a sorry sight we have here.’

Tori knows from the sound of well-healed boots against the dry earth exactly who’s approaching them, without having to strain to look. He didn’t know that Eichi and Wataru had followed them to observe, but he’s hardly surprised by their presence. His head feels heavy as he slowly pulls away from Yuzuru. He’s embarrassed to be seen like this, his eyes puffy and nose running. He sits up and wipes at them with his sleeve, trying his best to steady his shaking lower lip before looking up.

Eichi and Wataru are so tall and beautiful above him, and Tori is excruciatingly aware of his own childishness. Eichi bends down and lays his hand on Yuzuru’s forehead, before running it under his shirt to check for wounds. Satisfied that he’s largely unharmed, he then turns to Tori, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Even on his knees, Eichi towers over him, and for the first time ever Tori feels himself recoil in his presence.

‘He’s fine, Tori. He’s just in shock. You should have moved him off to a safer area when you saw that he was unconscious. You put both Yuzuru and yourself in danger.’

Eichi’s voice is stern, but his eyes are kind. Tori’s eyes are stinging with hot tears again, and he feels so, so useless.

‘Come now, don’t cry. I don’t like seeing my cute little Tori crying, you know?’

Tori knows the warmth in his voice is genuine, but he can’t help but feel that was as much a warning as it was an attempt to comfort him. So, he swallows the lump in his throat and shakily stands on two legs, glancing back at Yuzuru as he does so. His expression is still blank, but Wataru is supporting him into a sitting position and having him drink water from a canteen.

‘You two did very well, despite the minor setback.’ Eichi says as he hands Tori a handkerchief to wipe his face with.

‘I was watching it all. Since it was your first mission without Wataru and I, a hiccup or two is certainly excusable. Soon, you and Yuzuru will be more than capable of leading the charge against larger numbers.’

Tori feels a little bit of elation rising in his chest at Eichi’s praise, but he still can’t manage to get any words out. Eichi is stood by his mount now, a brilliant white pegasus just like King.

‘Get your pegasus, Tori. We’ll fly back together. I want to discuss some things with you.’

He smiles as he absent-mindedly twists his fingers through the animal’s mane.

‘Besides, I’m feeling good today, so I’d like to get some fresh air. Wataru, I want you to ride with Yuzuru in the carriage, alright? Keep an eye on him as you’re doing now.’

‘As you wish, Eichi.’

Wataru begins to help Yuzuru to his feet as he shifts him carefully towards the carriage.

‘Try not to miss me too much.’ Eichi adds playfully as the door to the carriage shuts.

Tori catches a smile crossing Wataru’s lips. 

Yuzuru watches from the carriage window as Tori and Eichi lead their mounts out of the forest. Tori has King’s reins in one hand, and is clinging to Eichi’s sleeve with the other, like a child would cling to his mother. He glances back at the carriage, and their eyes meet. His expression is near unreadable, and Yuzuru is too exhausted to think too much about it. He can’t quite get the sound of Tori’s sobs out of his mind, can almost still feel the warmth of his cheek pressed to his chest.

Yuzuru would be lying if he said he’d never wondered how Tori would feel if he died protecting him. It’s something that’s been a very real possibility ever since the two of them first stepped foot on a battlefield, and Yuzuru values Tori’s life far more than he does his own. He won’t admit it to himself, but the memory of Tori's outpouring, the proof that Tori really _feels something_ for him, is one that he knows he will cherish for a long time. It is selfish, to take comfort in Tori's distress; but during long, perilous nights on watch duty, when Yuzuru is all alone and Tori's world seems to be a distant dream that he isn't a part of, he'll take any assurance he can find. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is unclear, the reason that Yuzuru is so wary of the archers is because in Fire Emblem, pegasus knights are generally extremely weak to archers and will often be killed by them in one hit. and pegasus knights are just soldiers who ride pegasi. they mostly use lances but they can sometimes use swords too. very speedy, pretty and usually serve royalty or are royalty themselves! as for Yuzuru, the latest mainline FE game added butlers and maids as an offensive class so...yeah. they wield daggers and shuriken. 
> 
> Those are basically the only FE-centric things in this fic. the rest could be pulled from pretty much any high fantasy setting, but i did take my inspiration from it specifically so it felt right to mention it.
> 
> i had /way/ too much fun writing this, which is why it's double the word count of the other two stories, haha. i may have gotten a bit too wrapped up in describing the battles, so sorry if there's a lack of romance here.
> 
> considering how much i enjoyed writing this, i'm really considering continuing it into a longer series including other units and characters. for now, though, im pretty happy i was able to work Tori and Yuzuru into a story, because I adore them and I don't think they get enough love x3


	4. 4. Sunday Love (Eichi & Tsumugi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday Love (Eichi & Tsumugi- College AU): Eichi visits Tsumugi at college. He still doesn't know how relationships work.
> 
> NSFW: sex

_‘Eichi-kun!’_

Eichi tries not to lose his footing as Tsumugi all but flings himself at him, laughing stiffly and tensely returning the hug while Tsumugi nestles his head on his shoulder. Eichi eyes his surroundings while waiting for Tsumugi to let go of him. It’s been at least four months since Eichi last saw Tsumugi, and they’d decided to meet at the university he’s attending, where he lives in the dormitories. It’s pretty, Eichi thinks. The grand old buildings covered with snaking ivy aren’t dissimilar to the ones that pervade the Tenshouin estates, but the youthful atmosphere of the campus imbues them with a liveliness that he hadn’t imagined they could possess. 

Generally, when they meet, it’s at Tsumugi’s request; but this time, Eichi asked. He thinks that this, combined with the length of time that’s transpired since they last met, is what’s responsible for Tsumugi’s excitement. Not that he’s not generally enthusiastic about meeting Eichi; it’s just that when they usually get together, it’s alone, late in the evening at cafes or bars, places that are completely removed from the realities of their day to day lives. Today, Eichi has invited himself right into the heart of Tsumugi’s new life. He tells himself that he did this entirely out of curiosity, a wish to see how most other people his age are spending their time, but there’s a niggling thought at the back of his mind that reminds him of how he’s grown to miss Tsumugi the past few months. He doesn’t know _why_ , really. Once they’d reconciled after graduation, their relationship never extended past stifled catchups over expensive drinks, always culminating in a one night stand. Eichi never really thought much about it. He enjoys it, but it’s completely casual, so he doesn’t understand where this little spring of emotion is welling from.  

‘Aaaah, I really missed you.’

 Tsumugi has slowly drawn himself away from Eichi’s body, but the earnest emotion in his eyes feels just as intimate as a hug. Eichi offers him an airy laugh in return. Tsumugi, unphased by Eichi’s lack of affection, loops his arm in Eichi’s and starts talking excitedly about their plans.

‘First, I’ll give you a quick tour of this side of campus. Then, we can get lunch with some of my friends!’

Eichi nods in reply.

‘You know, I told them that I’m an idol, but none of them believed me. _‘Tsumugi, how could_ you _be an idol? You have no presence whatsoever!’_ And since Switch still isn’t really popular, I didn’t have much by way of proof to convince them. Of course, when I told them I was bringing _Eichi Tenshouin_ to lunch today, none of them believed me. Aah, I can’t wait to see the surprise on their faces. I think some of them might just pass out in shock!’

Eichi smiles. Tsumugi is so animated, so at home here. It’s strange to think that this is the same self-loathing boy who clung so desperately to any semblance of friendliness that Eichi cared to throw his way.

‘Aha, then I’m looking forward to that, too.’

Tsumugi walks arm in arm with Eichi, showing him around the entirety of the Southern campus, talking excitedly the entire time. Eichi doesn’t say much, partially because he’s content to just absorb it all, but also because he generally stays fairly quiet when Tsumugi is talking to him. Eichi only puts in the absolute minimal effort when it comes to his relationship with Tsumugi. Tsumugi invites him out, Tsumugi does all the talking, Tsumugi brings him home, Tsumugi initiates sex, Tsumugi sees him off in the morning. It’s fine, that way, because it’s so easy. That’s why Eichi doesn’t fully understand why _he_ felt the need to take the initiative this time.

They eventually make their way to centre of the campus, where they’ll be meeting Tsumugi’s friends for lunch. It’s a small cafe with cheap food, and as such it’s buzzing with students. Eichi loves the atmosphere, the laid back sense of freedom that comes with young adults free from the shackles of their parents for the first time. He wants to know that feeling too, a little bit. He feels a twinge of melancholy when he resigns himself to just observing and enjoying; that kind of thing just isn’t possible, now that he’s lined up to become the head of the entire business in a few months.

Tsumugi and Eichi make their way over to the table where Tsumugi’s friends are seated. One of them nearly drops her fork in shock when she realizes that he really _has_ brought Eichi to lunch.

‘See?! I told you he was coming! This is what happens when you don’t believe me~’

Meeting Tsumugi’s friends is fun. Even after all this time, Eichi is more than happy to play the role of the celebrity; he’s polite and charming, funny without being vulgar and mysterious without being too aloof. He keeps himself intently engaged in their conversation, laughing at the right times and chiming in when he has something to say. All the while, though, Eichi is watching Tsumugi. With his long hair and thick-rimmed glasses, he fits right in with the others. Eichi is impressed by his quiet confidence, the way he’s learned to command a conversation without ever overpowering it. His friend group are close to him, Eichi can tell. He’s never seen Tsumugi look quite so at ease.

 The rest of the day passes in a happy haze. Eichi sits in on some of Tsumugi’s classes. He is an intent note taker, but his friends are considerably more lackadaisical, so Eichi spends most of his time there chatting with them at the back of the lecture halls. Eventually, classes end for the day. As they walk out in the setting sun, Tsumugi stops Eichi to talk to him.

‘I know we said we’d eat dinner at one of the places downtown, but...my roommate is actually away tonight, so would you like to eat at my place? I’ve gotten pretty good at cooking since I’ve been here, so I could make you something!’

Eichi agrees to this, part of him wondering whether Tsumugi’s roommate being away is really just a coincidence or was he coerced into leaving by Tsumugi so that they could be alone together. Knowing Tsumugi, Eichi thinks either is equally likely.

Tsumugi’s dorm is cosy, and relatively clean for a student apartment. They spend the evening eating, drinking and talking. Though Tsumugi is responsible for most of what is said, Eichi feels himself becoming a lot more responsive as the evening wears on, happy to chat about whatever Tsumugi brings up. Generally, Eichi makes a conscious effort not to let himself fall in time with Tsumugi’s laid back rhythm, to be distant and indifferent where Tsumugi is warm and caring. Tonight, though, Eichi doesn’t care enough to analyze the situation that closely. He’d rather just let himself be swept up in it all, to really experience the scene rather than somehow stand outside of it.

 It’s midnight by the time they’ve exhausted their conversation, and Tsumugi is rather quick to direct Eichi’s attention towards the bedroom.

‘It’s a little late...do you want to go to bed?’

Eichi hums in agreement, following Tsumugi through the door and making himself comfortable, lying on his back on the bed. Tsumugi offers Eichi some extra pillows, fluffing them and propping them behind him with care. Tsumugi starts kissing him, then, leaning over him, careful not to rest too much of his weight on Eichi’s chest. In between kisses, Eichi finds himself marvelling at just how considerate he is. He’s always like this, of course, but it’s something that Eichi has admittedly taken for granted. He gently entwines his fingers in Tsumugi’s hair, pulling him a little closer. He hears Tsumugi moan slightly when he does this, so Eichi cranes his head up towards him to deepen the kiss further.

Tsumugi’s breathing is heavy, now, his firm hands shaking slightly as he caresses Eichi’s neck and cheeks. Eichi sits up, breaking the kiss. Tsumugi just stares at Eichi dazedly until he realizes that Eichi sat up so he could undress. He scrambles to do the same, and helps Eichi out of his remaining clothes. They fall back into their familiar rhythm; Tsumugi knows where to touch him, and Eichi is happy to be touched. He finds himself wanting to return the favour, but Tsumugi looks so entranced that Eichi thinks there’s probably nothing he could do that he Tsumugi would enjoy more than this, anyway.

Eventually, Tsumugi pulls away, fumbling in the dim light for a condom and lube. This is also routine; they both take a few minutes to prepare themselves before moving into place.

‘Just tell me if anything feels bad, okay?’ Tsumugi says breathlessly, like he always does. Usually, it just slightly irritates Eichi; it feels a little bit like being babied, and he should know well that Eichi has no issues with voicing his displeasure in any capacity. Tonight, though, he doesn’t mind it so much.

‘I will, don’t worry.’

Eichi, prostrate on his knees, has to crane his neck back to look at him. Tsumugi doesn’t notice Eichi’s gaze settling on him, too taken with the sensations that come with entering him. Tsumugi moans when he’s fully inside, and Eichi does too, but it’s muffled by the pillow that he has his face pressed into. Tsumugi’s movements are so careful and considerate, but Eichi always gets the feeling that he’s just barely holding himself back, that what he really wants to do is throw all caution to the wind and fuck Eichi without any kind of hesitation. Instead, he pays far more attention to Eichi than to himself, planting soft kisses on his shoulders as he strokes him, always making sure Eichi finishes before him. It feels so good, tonight especially; every touch sends shivers down Eichi’s spine, makes blood rush to his head, renders him feeling dizzy and lightheaded. The mounting tension reaches its peak, and Eichi can’t hold back any longer; everything goes white, and he spills over Tsumugi’s hand. His head is still spinning when Tsumugi comes shortly after, barely registering the increased pace and intensity of his thrusts and the cry of pleasure that follows.  

After a quick visit to the bathroom to clean up, Eichi finds himself in Tsumugi’s arms again. This time, he’s lying on top, feeling himself rise and fall in time with his breathing. He closes his eyes and relays the day’s events events in his head. He’s glad that he asked to come here; thinking back on it leaves him with a warm sensation in his chest. What has changed so drastically, this time? Where he’s usually left feeling indifferent, he feels pleasant. How many years have they kept up this fruitless dance,  with Eichi pretending that he doesn’t care and Tsumugi jumping at the chance just to stand next to him? Eichi is certain that Tsumugi is absolutely, crazily in love with him, and has been for years. In the past, he never felt very guilty about the one-night-stands, and sometimes felt that he was even doing Tsumugi a service of some kind. After all, how many people have loved Eichi at some point in their lives, but never had the chance to sleep with him? Tonight, though, he just can’t bring himself to indulge in that kind of thinking. He feels a little tense, all of a sudden, like something in him has shifted, but he doesn't know what.

 ‘Is something wrong, Eichi-kun?’

Tsumugi’s question brings him back to the present.

‘Hmmm? No.’

‘Oh...well, okay then.’

Tsumugi’s voice is light again. He starts running his fingers down Eichi’s spine, tracing out patterns on his lower back. Eichi, his senses still heightened, shivers at the contact. He wants to talk to Tsumugi, but he doesn’t know what to say. At any rate, Eichi doesn’t want to lie in silence again, so he presses the issue.

‘Why do you ask?’

‘You just seemed distant, is all.’ Tsumugi says airily. He hums as he start to massage circles between Eichi’s shoulders. Eichi closes his eyes and exhales; he has to stop himself from just melting completely into Tsumugi’s touch.

‘Oh. No, I’m fine.’

At this, Tsumugi pulls Eichi closer to him, enveloping him completely in a warm hug.

‘That’s good.’ he whispers, and he quickly kisses Eichi’s neck before beginning to stroke his hair.

Eichi, as usual, has no idea how to respond to Tsumugi’s tenderness. It feels nice, so nice, but Eichi just can’t seem to return the favour. He’s not like this with everyone; he’s had plenty of people in his life that he’s had no problem showering with affection. But Tsumugi is...so strange. On the infrequent occasions when they're together, he treats Eichi as if someone he’s been in a steady relationship with him for years, and not an old acquaintance that he occasionally sleeps with. Is it delusion? Or is Tsumugi simply capable of finding happiness in these moments, without longing for more? As he falls asleep, Eichi thinks he wouldn’t mind doing this more often.

He’s surprised to wake up alone. The sheets have been pulled up tight under his chin, and Tsumugi’s side has been smoothed out rather than left crumpled. He must have made the bed and tucked Eichi in, all without waking him up. It’s unusual for him to get up without Eichi, usually eager to spend every possible moment close to him. Eichi spends a few minutes checking his phone before making his way into the main living area.

 He’s met with the strong smell of coffee brewing, and sees Tsumugi typing intently on his laptop at the table by the window, a large mug by his side. Eichi discerns from the quiet in the room that Tsumugi’s roommate hasn't returned yet. It takes Tsumugi a few moments to realize that Eichi has woken up, engrossed as he is in his work.

‘Oh! Eichi-kun! Good morning!’

He jumps up and heads for the kitchen before Eichi has a chance to protest. He starts making Eichi a cup of tea; after they first spent a night together, Tsumugi memorized exactly how Eichi liked it in the mornings. Usually Eichi just finds this to be a pleasant convenience, but this morning he’s somehow slightly embarrassed at Tsumugi’s eagerness. Still, he says nothing and accepts it with a smile when Tsumugi presents it to him.

Eichi sits across from him at the table, absent-mindedly running his finger around the rim of the cup, all the while stealing glances at Tsumugi. Eventually, their eyes meet, and Tsumugi smiles, albeit a little sheepishly.

‘Sorry to get up without you this morning. I just have to hand this in by five today, so I needed to get a start.’

‘Oh, that’s alright.’

There’s silence again as Tsumugi returns to his work, just the sound of his keyboard tapping and light rain falling against the window. Eichi doesn’t know what’s different this time, why he wants to linger when usually by now he’d be taking his leave.

‘How’s- how’s the essay going?’

Tsumugi stops typing and looks up. He seems a little surprised at Eichi’s attempts at small talk, something he almost never does, but soon begins happily updating him on his progress.

‘Good! I think I’ll have it handed in before the deadline. The worst part is writing your bibliography- referencing stuff is just so tedious, you know~’

Eichi nods, although he really doesn’t know about any of this. University is a commonplace fixture in the path of most people’s lives, but to Eichi it’s a completely foreign concept. Still, he’s enjoying this, enjoying the chance to see Tsumugi thrive in a new place.

He’s happy for Tsumugi.

He’s happy to be with Tsumugi.

He wants to do this more often.

Tsumugi stops typing and stretches in his seat, long arms extending over his head as he rolls his neck.

‘Aaah, I think I need a break.’

He walks over to the sofa and plops down, flicking through the TV channels with the remote before settling on a nature documentary. Eichi stands and decides to sit beside him. Tsumugi makes room for him even though he doesn’t need to, pressing his legs together to give Eichi more space. Eichi doesn’t look at him, keeps his eyes fixed on the TV. Eventually, he speaks.

‘Tsumugi...do you think we could do...this...again, sometime?’

‘Hmm? You mean have sex? You know all you have to do is ask, Eichi-kun.’

‘No, I- well, yes, but- I, I meant more like, can we just...hang out like this again?’

Tsumugi looks a little disappointed at first, but quickly makes an effort to appear bright again. Eichi doesn't know what he's said to make him look so crestfallen.

‘Oh...so you just want to be friends, right? No sex? In that case...I'll do whatever makes you happiest, Eichi-kun.’

He looks Eichi in the eye and smiles.

‘Huh? No, I was...thinking we could do both.’

Tsumugi looks confused, so Eichi keeps talking.

‘I just mean that, usually, we have a drink together, sleep together, and then leave. But I enjoyed coming here and seeing all of this, Tsumugi. I want to spend time with you like this more often.’

He pauses.

‘But I still definitely want to have sex.’

Tsumugi is silent for a moment; then, he starts giggling, moving his hand to cover his mouth like he always does when he laughs, his eyelids creasing.

‘Eh? Why are you laughing?’ Eichi asks indignantly, brow furrowed.

‘Sorry, sorry.’ He says, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes. ‘I just don’t know why you’re saying that so hesitantly, Eichi-kun. It’s like you’re sheepishly telling me that I’ve just won the lottery.’

‘...What?’

Suddenly, Tsumugi throws his arms around Eichi’s shoulders, dragging them both down until Tsumugi is laying on his back with Eichi above him, smiling as he clumsily kisses him.

‘How could I ever say no to that?’

Eichi can’t shake the feeling that he’s not fully understanding something here. He doesn’t say anything, but his wide-eyed expression must have given Tsumugi a fair indication.

‘You must know that that’s what I’ve always wanted from this, Eichi. I just love spending time with you, and…the one night stands were the easiest way to do that, for a while. But if you want to be more like a real couple, then...I don’t think anything would make me happier.’

Tsumugi really is beaming as he says it.

‘A couple...I suppose that is what you would call this.’ Eichi says pensively.

Tsumugi just laughs again.

‘Eichi-kun, you really are weird.’

Eichi frowns momentarily, but it doesn’t take long for him to see the humour in all of this, and so he laughs too. It helps that Tsumugi’s smile is absolutely infectious.

‘I don’t think _you’re_ in any position to be calling _me_ weird, Tsumugi.’

‘Well, it takes a weirdo to know a weirdo, right?’

Eichi giggles and leans against his shoulder, his voice reduced to a murmur.

‘I suppose.’

He’s slept with a lot of people, but he really _is_ clueless when it comes to this _._ It always feels strange when Tsumugi is ahead of him in some way, so used to excelling forward and pushing him around from behind; but it’s not a bad feeling, all things considered. As he’s gotten older, and really gotten to know him, he’s realized that there are things that Tsumugi is better at than him, things that only Tsumugi can do. Eichi thinks that, now, there’s a few things that he’d like to learn from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to drop my twitter, again, @acciss_  
> i've gotten a lot more active on it lately, and I've been doing quite a few translations of CN/TW server exclusive stuff for enstars too!


	5. Sleep Sound (Eichi & Tsumugi) (R63)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eichi and Tsumugi try on clothes.  
> \----------------------  
> Rule 63, Body Image Issues, Scars

‘Good morning, Tsumugi.’

Eichi turns in her seat when Tsumugi enters the classroom, smiling in the early morning sun. Tsumugi smiles back and begins laying out her books and stationery for their next class.

‘Tsumugi, can you home to my house this evening, after school? Your dress for the next live is ready for you try on.’

Tsumugi immediately looks up at this. She’s never been to Eichi’s house before; in fact, she’s never spent any time with Eichi after school, outside of unit practice. To be asked to her house is an exciting, if unexpected prospect.

‘Oh, sure!’

‘Also, I finally got my hands on that DVD I was telling you about, the one with performances from one of Yumenosaki’s sister schools. We’ll watch it together.’

Another thought enters her mind then, one that slightly dampens her enthusiasm.

‘Are Nagisa and Hiyori coming too?’

Eichi looks like she has to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the mentioning of their names.

‘No. I’d have to pay Hiyori to do anything extra-curricular, and I’m not even sure if Nagisa is in the country right now. It’ll just be you and I.’

Tsumugi feels relieved. She’s always had difficulty getting Hiyori to listen to her, and Nagisa seems to completely look down her nose at her. Spending time alone with Eichi is by far Tsumugi’s favorite unit activity.

Tsumugi meets Eichi outside the school gates. Her blue uniform blazer is covered by an expensive looking beige pea coat, and her face is half covered by a printed wool scarf. She waves at Tsumugi with gloved hands, steps off the pavement and opens the door of the large black car that’s been waiting for her there. Tsumugi follows without hesitation.

Tsumugi knew Eichi’s house would be big, but she could hardly have imagined it would be quite this massive. Acres upon acres of sprawling land, and in the centre a mansion that must have been five stories tall. Eichi leads her through the front door and up a few flights of spiral stairs to her bedroom. Eichi’s room is huge as well, with just about everything she could possibly need contained inside. Not wasting any time, she leads Tsumugi to a clothes rack in the centre of the room.

‘The skirt still isn’t finished, but I can at least try on the blouse for now.’

She plucks the blouse off the rack and holds it in front of her to examine it. Then, she hands it to Tsumugi and starts unbuttoning her own school shirt. Tsumugi stares at the floor until she’s finished changing. She takes the blouse back from her and slips it on; it's fitted, with a high neck and golden epaulettes on the shoulders. Even with no stage makeup and her school skirt, she still looks like an angel. Eichi examines herself in the mirror, nodding in silent approval. She neatly unbuttons her blouse and folds it on the table next to them. Tsumugi looks at her, standing in just her school skirt, stockings, and an expensive looking, lacy white bra.

Eichi is almost picture perfect; save for the scar that runs from her hip all the way up to her chest, she looks like something out of one of the magazines that Tsumugi sometimes flicks through. She’s tall, her skin is smooth, and her hair reaches all the way down to her narrow waist. Despite that, she knows from experience that Eichi doesn’t like changing in front of other people, and Tsumugi can only conclude it’s because of the scar. She doesn’t press the issue further- it’s fairly obvious that it came from one of the numerous surgeries that Eichi has undergone since her childhood. Still, Tsumugi finds it arresting, in its own way.

‘Tsumugi?’

Eichi interrupts Tsumugi’s musing. She feels her face heating up; just how long was she staring at her? Eichi smirks a little and turns to pick up a dress that’s draped over an armchair in the corner of the room.

‘Surely you weren’t planning on leaving me standing here half-undressed on my own? Try this on.’

She hands her the dress. Tsumugi thinks it’s lovely. Cream with gold embellishments, and sleeves made of lace so delicate it feels like it will break if she so much as looks at it the wrong way. The high-waisted skirt is layered and full bodied, to give it more movement during their dances. Tsumugi turns her back to Eichi and starts undressing. She’s glad she decided to wear tights to school today instead of knee high socks, so she doesn’t have to completely bare her lower half. She folds her uniform and leaves it on the sofa, and slides the dress over her chest hesitantly. She feels it tighten as she does so, but gets it on with no major slip-ups. Eichi comes behind her and zips it up in the back without being asked, and Tsumugi holds her hair in a makeshift ponytail to keep it out of her way.

Eichi tugs a little at the waist of the dress, eyes intently scanning Tsumugi’s body, mentally notating any improvements that need to be made. Tsumugi knows it’s the dress she’s examining, not Tsumugi herself; but still, every time she does this, she feels anxiety rising in the pit of her stomach. Thousands of eyes watching her on stage cannot compare to how intimidating Eichi can be all on her own. She’s seen Eichi stare others down, reduce them to nothing with just a few words and a look, but she’s never been on the receiving end of it. She worries every time that today’s going to be the day that Eichi does scold her, for forgetting a step, for being late, for gaining some weight- but it never happens.

Eichi steps back, hand fixed under her chin.

‘I think the neckline needs to be lower.’

Tsumugi glances down at herself. To tell the truth, the neckline looks plenty low already.

‘Oh, did you even see yourself yet? Come here.’

Eichi ushers her to the full length mirror in the centre of the room, and Tsumugi follows. Looking at their reflections, she’s reminded of Eichi’s current state of undress. She swallows and steels herself to face her reflection.

‘What do you think?’

‘It’s pretty.’

Eichi smiles.

‘I agree. It suits you, Tsumugi.’ She pauses. ‘But the neckline does need to be lower.’

Tsumugi feels a knot forming in her stomach at the thought.

‘H-how much lower, Eichi-chan?’

Eichi turns to her and pensively traces her finger along Tsumugi’s chest, signalling where she thinks the adjustment should be made. She places a finger firmly in the centre of Tsumugi’s chest, just where her cleavage begins, which is currently covered by the fabric of the dress. Tsumugi immediately regrets asking Eichi that question, and with that contact is unable to form a coherent thought.

‘To about here.’

After a few seconds of spacing out, she manages to speak up.

‘Um...isn’t that a little _too_ low?’

‘No, it’s just right. With how big your chest is, having such a high neckline looks stuffy. It’ll be much more youthful if we lower it.’

Eichi says this matter-of-factly, but Tsumugi feels her cheeks flush with shame at the mention of the size of her breasts. She feels so painfully out of place among Eichi, Nagisa and Hiyori. Their bodies compliment the designs, slender frames allowing the costumes to hang like they would on a mannequin. Tsumugi’s works against it, pushes out in all the wrong places, and leaves her feeling like an eyesore next to the other girls. Sometimes, it’s enough to make her wish the ground would just swallow her up. This is one of those times.

‘Is something the matter?’

Tsumugi snaps her head up to meet Eichi’s gaze. Her expression is mostly neutral, but Tsumugi hears a hint of concern in her voice.

‘N-no, I’m fine!’ Tsumugi all but squeaks.

Eichi only looks at her with her brow furrowed. There’s no point in trying to hide things from her, especially when Tsumugi finds it near impossible to conceal her emotions around her.

‘It’s just that...don’t you think that might look a little...vulgar?’

Eichi’s expression softens.

‘No, not at all. I’m the leader of fine, aren’t, I? Don’t you trust me to upkeep our image?’

Tsumugi knows from the lilt in her voice and the smile on her lips that Eichi’s chiding is playful, but she still can’t help but jump to make up for her blunder.

‘No! It’s not your fault, it’s mine!’

Eichi, who’s been pacing the room, flops down dramatically on the plush sofa and sighs.

‘Come here, Tsumugi.’

Tsumugi sits beside her. Eichi turns to look at her, her knee brushing against Tsumugi’s as she does so. Tsumugi _really_ wishes Eichi were wearing more than a bra and a skirt right now.

‘There’s nothing wrong with your chest.’

For someone who’s notorious for her flowery, complicated soliloquies, Eichi really does not mince her words when it comes to these kinds of discussions. Tsumugi can’t quite decide if it’s straightforwardness or tactlessness, but whatever it is, it makes her practically squirm in her seat.

‘You need to have more confidence in yourself. You’re an idol, you know? That’s why I’m always telling you that you need to work on your presence.’

‘I know.’ Tsumugi mumbles, too embarrassed to look Eichi in the eye.

Eichi crosses her legs and folds her hands in her lap.

‘Your breasts are a part of your charm. Haven’t you ever noticed that I wear my skirts shorter than yours? It’s because I have long legs.’

Tsumugi’s eyes inevitably land on Eichi’s legs, inevitably ends up noticing how soft her thighs look.

‘There’s nothing wrong with taking advantage of these things. In this industry, you have to be shameless.’

Eichi’s words aren’t doing much to ease Tsumugi’s embarrassment, but she feels that, at the very least, she can tell Eichi the things that eat away at her sometimes. That’s more than she can say for Nagisa and Hiyori.

‘I just think I look a little out of place sometimes, compared to you three.’

Eichi just shakes her head.

‘Not at all.’

She pauses for a moment, her eyes scanning Tsumugi from head to toe. Tsumugi feels herself shrinking under her gaze. When their eyes finally meet again, she’s smiling.

‘If you ask me, Tsumugi, you’re very attractive.’

There’s no hint of a joke in her voice. She stands, and waits for Tsumugi to follow. Tsumugi, however, is to preoccupied with willing herself not to turn bright red to notice.

‘Tsumugi? Come on. You need to change out of that dress before it gets creased.’

‘O-oh! Right!’

She goes to change back into her uniform, before Eichi interrupts her.

‘Didn’t you bring something more comfortable to wear? I thought we were going to watch that DVD together.’

‘Ah...I forgot.’

Tsumugi didn’t forget- Eichi didn’t tell her about this plan until the morning of, so she didn’t have a chance to bring a change of clothes. However, Tsumugi doesn’t like to point out Eichi’s mistakes.

‘Hold on. I’m sure I have something you can borrow.’

Eichi returns momentarily and tosses a sweater dress to Tsumugi. It’s clearly meant to be worn oversized, but Tsumugi has a feeling it’ll fit her a lot more snugly than it would Eichi.

‘Are you sure this is okay, Eichi-chan? I don’t want to stretch it, or anything.’

‘It’s fine.’ Eichi just shrugs nonchalantly, more concerned with getting her laptop to play the DVD than with the logistics of Tsumugi’s clothing. Tsumugi is at once relieved and disappointed to see that Eichi has finally put a shirt on.

She hurriedly puts on the dress and sits beside Eichi on the canopy bed. She sits stiffly behind Eichi, who’s lying flat on her stomach. Tsumugi has wanted them to hang out like this for a long time, but Eichi has always turned down her requests. Somehow, Eichi has unwittingly made Tsumugi’s wishes come true by inviting her to watch a DVD together after their fitting; but in typical Eichi fashion, it’s all business, and they’re only watching it together to learn ways to improve. Still, sitting on her bed seems like a breaching of a barrier of some kind, given the distance that Eichi makes sure to maintain between them.

‘You can make yourself comfortable, you know.’

Eichi looks back at her over her shoulder, before shifting so that she’s lying on her back with her head on the pillows, laptop precariously balanced on her stomach. Tsumugi moves back so she can rest by the pillows too. She has to lean in a little to fully see the laptop screen. Given that she’s sitting while Eichi is lying, it’s difficult to focus on watching the screen when she can so easily just watch Eichi instead, how her long lashes flicker when she blinks, the light smell of floral shampoo from her hair.

 After about half an hour, Tsumugi notices that Eichi has been very still. She glances away from the screen to look at her. Her head is lolling to her side, and her eyes are closed. Her mouth has fallen open slightly, and her breathing is deep. It’s only 8pm, but Eichi has fallen asleep. Tsumugi had made plans to leave at nine, but seeing that Eichi is fast asleep, she figures it’d be better to leave now than wait an hour. She stands from the bed and goes to take her phone from the table in the centre of the room.

‘Mmmmmph…’

The shifting of the weight on the bed was enough to wake Eichi up. Tsumugi glances back at her; her eyes are still shut, and she looks only half conscious. She decides not to wake her up any more, hoping that she’ll just fall back to sleep if she isn’t any further disturbed.

‘Tsumugi...’

Her voice is gravelly, and not much higher than a murmur. Tsumugi sheepishly casts a look her way. She’s placed the laptop down, and is now fully wrapped up underneath the covers. Tsumugi has no idea why she’s calling her name, but she would never think of ignoring Eichi, so she moves to her side.

‘Eichi-chan?’

The only response Tsumugi gets is a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and forcefully pulling her onto the bed. Tsumugi lets out a squeak in surprise, but Eichi only lifts the covers so that they’re both underneath.

‘Wh-what are you doing?!’

They’re lying side by side now, with Tsumugi’s back pressed against Eichi’s chest. Eichi wraps her legs around Tsumugi’s and presses her face to Tsumugi’s shoulder.

‘It’s cold, so stay here for the night.’

‘I...I’ll have to tell my parents…’

Tsumugi’s face burns bright red when she comes to the realization that she and Eichi are spooning. Eichi fumbles behind her for her phone on the bedside table.

‘Use mine.’

Tsumugi hurriedly writes a text to her parents and sets the phone down. Eichi wraps her arms around Tsumugi’s waist again. Tsumugi can feel her breath on her neck.

‘Tsumugi?’

‘Y-yes?’

‘Can I have a good night kiss?’

Tsumugi can practically hear the smirk in her voice. She laughs breathlessly, a thousand butterflies dancing in her stomach.

‘I’m serious.’

Eichi’s voice is low. Tsumugi has to keep herself from shuddering when she starts tracing her finger up and down her arm. Tsumugi shifts so that they’re facing each other, but she’s far too embarrassed to look Eichi in the eye. She stares down and quickly plants a peck on Eichi’s cheek, and then withdraws.

‘Can’t I have one on the lips?’

Tsumugi winces a little, but feels her stomach flip with excitement nonetheless. Being around Eichi is both exhilarating and exhausting.

‘Okay.’ She whispers, trying to sound as confident as possible.

She runs a shaky hand through Eichi’s hair, closes her eyes, and purses her lips. She knows her kiss is childish, clumsy, nothing like the open-mouthed, passionate ones that she sees in movies, but it’s all that Tsumugi knows. Eichi, however, seems to have more experience in that area, and effortlessly deepens the kiss until their tongues meet. When she finally pulls away, it feels like an eternity has passed. Tsumugi lies there, equal parts mortified and thrilled beyond words.

‘Thank you, Tsumugi.’ Eichi smiles. ‘I’m sure I’ll sleep better much better now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Eimugis in a row what is happening to me  
> Anyway, i hope you enjoyed! I want to thank @clanleaderanjou on twitter for inspiring this with her gorgeous art and for letting me bounce ideas off her before i started writing!

**Author's Note:**

> i made a fandom twitter! it's @acciss_  
> i only have 6 followers and one of them is a chess bot so uh  
> if you followed i'd really appreciate it :,)


End file.
